


【老滚5】短篇合集 - Brynjolf

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Short Stories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 一些女抓根宝和红毛Brynjolf的短篇。Compilation of short stories, Brynjolf and female dovahkiin|Dragonborn.





	1. 偏见

Brynjolf有很严重的性别歧视。

具体表现就是，在他的管理之下，女贼都过得挺滋润的，而男贼都被当牲口用。

“嗯？？”Joan看着Delvin恶狠狠地灌下一口蜂蜜酒， 只觉得一头雾水。 “你说啥？你想让我做什么？”

“我说，”Delvin哼啊哈啊地，浓厚的口音中是毫不掩饰的愤懑， “你应该扣他工资。”

“——我为什么要扣BrynBryn的工资？”

“因为你是他老大，而且你是他女朋友，而且他没人性。”

Joan皱着眉头。 “你确定不是想篡位？”

“老子靠着珠宝生意能养活自己三辈子，篡你妈的位。”Delvin从鼻孔喷气，一群做着偷骗拐抢生意的盗贼，脾气却一个比一个大。 “我就是看那个讨好女人的奶油小生不爽！”

Joan撇了撇嘴。 “如果你再不说明白，我就按上班时间喝酒扣你的钱。”

“不信？”Delvin一脸苦大仇深的模样， “你仔细看看你的BrynBryn是怎么对臭脾气Vex，性冷淡Sapphire和奸商Toni的，再看看他是怎么对男人的，你就知道了。”

 

Brynjolf是个花花公子，是个油嘴滑舌的混蛋，是个甜言蜜语的骗子，是工会里数一数二的盗贼，也是个工作狂。

杀了Mercer，重整工会之后，漏壶酒馆就渐渐热闹起来。炼金铺，铁匠铺和杂货铺都相继开了起来，流动的资金甚至比裂谷城的商铺还要多，工会大厅里的新面孔也渐渐变多了。有了Nocturnal的祝福，工会振兴的速度令人咂舌，就连流动的猫人商铺都和工会有来往。路上的小偷听到自己的名号之后都愿意把赃物分给自己一半，Joan觉得有些好笑。就像所有的战士都希望加入战友团一样，天下的盗贼都仰慕盗贼工会。

Brynjolf比谁都高兴。他在大厅里走来走去，账簿记录得满满的，让Vex和Delvin接下尽可能多的任务，在各大城市开始接触商人，爵士，领主的管家，任何愿意和盗贼工会打交道的人；不仅如此，他还开始着手追回Mercer偷走的工会藏宝。

——然后，他就开始了对所有人的压迫。

所有的新人都被分了任务，跑腿、保护费、撬锁、栽赃，不一而足。他让漏壶酒馆里的铁匠打造了新一批锁，亲自设计了一道考试，不能在一分钟里撬开十把锁的人全都得滚蛋，要么就乖乖交钱上课。

“一些小贼哪来的钱教学费？”Joan问。

“有钱人多的是，”Brynjolf说， “最好能偷到玛雯头上，我早就看那个跋扈的女人不爽了。偷得到是本事，偷不到也怪不到工会头上。”

“奸商。”Joan说。

接着，被他逮到偷懒的人会被罚得很惨。有一次Joan在大厅看到了一个新面孔，Garthar，于是上去说了几句话。Garthar刚说到他是被Vex招进来的，Brynjolf就忽然出现了，一脚踢在了Garthar的屁股上。

“你在干嘛！？”Joan叫了一声。

“上班时间，不许聊天。”Brynjolf说，绿色的眼睛发出瘆人的光， “更不许搭讪工会老大。”

Joan很无奈，但是她也懒得管。虽然他严厉了一些，至少他愿意去管这些琐碎的事，帮她省了很多功夫。

 

但Joan某天忽然意识到，Delvin说的是对的。

“这一单我能不能不通过工会，用自己的名义接？”Sapphire对Brynjolf问道。

Joan刚想反驳，工会里的每一笔生意都要给工会分成，就连她自己的生意都要分一笔钱给工会。

“没问题。”Brynjolf答应得很爽快。

WTF lad？Joan很想脱口而出，但她的脑海里忽然闪过了Delvin的话，于是她把抗议的话吞了下去。

第二天，当她和Brynjolf坐在酒馆里聊天的时候，两个新面孔从他们身边走过，小声讨论着应该怎样把到Sapphire。没有任何预兆，Brynjolf跳了起来，把那两个人揍了一顿。

第三天，终于能下班了的Garthar告诉Joan，他和Vex一见面就打了一架，Vex很欣赏他，于是招他入会。

“听起来你似乎对她很有好感？”Joan随口一问。

“没错，”Garthar说， “我不介意和她再来一场……嗷！”

可怜的Garthar还是没能讲完故事，因为他又被Brynjolf打了。

 

“BrynBryn，”Joan问， “你这段时间是不是脾气太差了？”

“是吗？”Brynjolf一脸无辜，他知道Joan就吃他这一套。 “我觉得我很努力啊，而且我也没有对任何人恶语相向，是不是？”

“你这么说也没错啦，”Joan附和着，还是有些担心， “我是说……你是不是对新人太苛刻了？”

噘嘴。他满脸都写着“你这么说我让我好伤心”，让Joan忍不住伸手揉了揉他的红发。 “而且你是不是太护着Vex和Sapphire了？”

“你吃醋了？”

“我不需要吃醋，”Joan翻了个白眼，深感自己和一群恶棍待久了脾气也变坏了，  “我是老大，我要是生气了谁都得给我卷铺盖走人。”

“Sapphire……她想攒钱，然后去调查她的亲人。”

Joan吃了一惊。“她不是说……”

“她应该还有一个叔叔。”Brynjolf说。

“所以你才让她自己接活？”

“工会的分成可不低，”Brynjolf挠了挠头， “连我自己都觉得贵。”

“那你总是忽然跳起来打人是怎么回事？”Joan问， “一般来说，贼是不会出手打人的。”

“你没听见吗？那两个愣头青想把妹，你又不是不知道那个小妞儿心理阴影太重，只喜欢女人，更别说她生气之后会不会直接把他们活撕了。”

“……也挺有道理的啦。”Joan承认。“但是打了Garthar两次是不是过分了？Vex可是出了名的臭脾气，她是不会吃你这套的。”

“我就是看不惯他油腔滑调的样子。”

Joan噗嗤一声笑了。 “自己就是一个花花公子，还有脸说别人呢。而且你不觉得Vex自己就能搞定他吗？”

没有回答。他别开了头，用皮质的兜帽遮住了他的脸，让她看不清他脸上的表情。过了很久，他才再一次开口。 “Vex，Sapphire还有Toni都是我招进来的。”

“真的？”

点头。 “她们几个加入的时候，Mercer刚当上老大。那时候工会还是很有名望的，但没了Nocturnal的祝福，最终都没落下去了。大家一个个都走了，就我们几个还在，就是你加入的时候那几个人。”

Joan一边听着，一边扯下了他的兜帽，开始玩起他的头发。

“我承认我有些偏心，但是她们真的很不容易，而且还是姑娘。你知道Sapphire的故事，Vex的脾气一开始也不是这么糟糕，更别说一个破旧的小酒馆能给Toni带来多少生意了。”Brynjolf说，把她摸着他的头发的手拉下来，用下巴上的胡茬蹭她的手心。 “……我只是，习惯性地想保护她们。”

“没想到油腔滑调的BrynBryn也有这么细心的一面。”Joan笑着，一半是因为他的胡茬扎得她的手心痒痒的。

“对不起嘛。”虽然他的语气还是有些不正经，但绿色的眼睛却暴露了他的紧张。

“其实你不用担心，”Joan说， “作为老大，我是不会让她们受委屈的。”

“那BrynBryn要怎么感谢老大呢？”Brynjolf说，又恢复了他圆滑轻佻的语气， “与尊敬的盗贼工会老大共度良宵怎么样？”


	2. 偷骗拐抢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红毛Brynjolf × 女抓根宝，短篇。
> 
> 游戏里BrynBryn一上来就直接叫你去扒口袋太神奇了，瞎编一篇出来，算是自圆其说吧【笑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要太在意欧欧西的问题【笑
> 
> 红毛本来就不是个耐心的人，声音是好听说话也圆滑，但是绝对不是个好脾气的人。

“为什么你一直是二把手，而不是老大？”Anja问。

Brynjolf的目光从酒杯上挪开， “我不是说过了吗？我更擅长偷骗拐抢，而不是领导。”

“……一群毛贼有什么好领导的，”Anja故作不屑， “大部分的工作不都是Vex和Delvin在安排么？”

“好吧，”Brynjolf终于承认， “我不想当老大。”

“为什么？”

“因为我更擅长偷骗拐抢。”

“……”Anja沉默了半晌，决定换一个角度撬开他的嘴。 “那你怎么知道要拉我入伙？”

“我不是说过了吗？”Brynjolf有些不耐烦。虽然他总是油嘴滑舌的，其实脾气好不到哪里去。 “你的打扮，你的走路方式，还有你的眼神，我一眼就能看出来，”

“不要不耐烦嘛，”Anja厚着脸皮缠着他， “反正你也没别的事情做，我们好好聊聊呗？”

Brynjolf被气笑了。 “小嘴儿挺聪明啊，”他挑了挑眉毛，语气变得轻佻起来， “这么厉害的小嘴，应该用来做更可爱的事。”

Anja选择无视他的调戏， 问道： “我当时穿的就是普通的铁甲，配着普通的长剑，不可能是我的穿着。”

“那就是你的走路的方式。”

“我走路的方式很正常。”Anja翻了个白眼。

“那就是——”

“好好回答我行不行！”Anja生气了。

Brynjolf叹了一口气，终于认命地放下了酒杯。 “我们是在蜜蜂诗人酒馆碰到的，对不对？”

点头。

“我在门口旁边靠墙站着，看到你走进来，穿着一身铁甲， ——不配套的铁甲，没有头盔，盔甲和靴子是帝国人的，偏偏戴着铁皮护手，一看就知道是四处拼凑起来的。”

Anja有些发愣。 “你的记忆力还挺好。”

“你走进酒馆里，到处和别人聊天，最后才去和老板娘说话。过去了也不买酒喝，也不问领主的赏金，更不租房间，反而是东问西问，就差把玛雯黑荆棘和他们家的酒庄的底细翻个遍了。”

“你不是站在门口吗？你都听见了？”

“听力不好怎么当贼？”Brynjolf从鼻孔里喷气， “不注意听的话，我怎么找到那些敲诈勒索的生意？撬锁最重要的就是听铁丝的方向对了没，耳朵不好的话别说听锁眼的声音了，被卫兵抓了都不知道。”

“就算你都说对了，”Anja皱着眉头， “你又怎么知道我能完成你给的任务？光天化日地就撬锁还要掏口袋，更别说你叫卖的药水荒谬透底。”

“别瞧不起那些药水，工会没饭吃的时候可是靠着我的嘴皮子过活的。”Brynjolf说，脸不红气不喘，就像是那个吆喝着 “神奇大力药水让你金枪不倒” 的人根本不是他一样。 “再说，不试试怎么知道？反正即使失败了，被抓的也不是我。”

“——我就知道！！”Anja蹦了起来， “怪不得你没有直接给我钱，还跟我说隔墙有耳，叫我先到漏壶酒馆！！”

“我提醒过你啦，鼠道里的那些恶棍你可以随便杀的。”Brynjolf耸肩，毫无罪恶感。 “如果你过得来，证明你有点本事；如果你半路被打死了……那我也不用掏钱了，对不对？”

这个恶棍！ “我就知道你不是个好人！！”

“你自己就是一个贼，这种话不要乱用，老大。”他刻意加重了 “老大” 两个字，让Anja更加不爽。

“合着你做了一笔无本生意，还拉拢了一个新人？便宜都被你占尽了。”

“你现在是老大，下属现在可以随便你怎么占便宜了。”Brynjolf说， “你可以把约我到你家，下药迷昏我，然后把我绑到你的床上，想怎么蹂躏就怎么蹂躏。我是不会告诉任何人的。”

Anja认真地想了两秒钟，然后尽力把自己拉出了脑海里的旖旎景象。 “不行，别以为你可以在床上就说服我。”

Brynjolf挠了挠他的红毛，有些为难。 “这样吧，”他说， “我前几天偷了一条价值连城的项链，明天上交给你怎么样？”

听起来不错，Anja很高兴。“成交！”

 

第二天。

“——玛拉的项链！？”Anja揪着Brynjolf的领子， “这就是你口中的，价值连城的项链？！！”

“别生气嘛，”Brynjolf赶紧把项链戴上了， “这可是我从玛拉神庙里偷来的，那个锁费了我好大劲呢。”

“那又怎么样！”Anja恶狠狠地扯着他的领口，又一套盗贼皮甲报废了。 “偷来的项链在神庙里没用的！”

“在Toni那里一转手就可以了。”Brynjolf笑吟吟地，一点都不担心。 “我戴着玛拉的项链，这位揪着我不放的可爱小姐，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Anja难以克制地红了脸。她忽然意识到他们是在蓄水池大厅的中心，大家的目光都直愣愣地盯着他们。 “穿着被扯坏的皮甲像什么样！”她急匆匆地放开了Brynjolf的领口， “去换一身好看点的衣服，把项链转一手，我……我在地道门口等你。”

角落里传来一声口哨声，是Delvin，于是蓄水池大厅很快就充满了此起彼伏的起哄声和口哨声。Anja清了清嗓子，故作镇定地往地道走去。

Delvin摸了摸下巴，对一旁的Vex说， “我觉得我也挺会撬锁的，要不我今晚也去神庙——”

Vex一把将Delvin推到了水池里。Anja看着湿淋淋的Delvin，不由得大笑出声。她看到换上了一身华服的Brynjolf走了过来，脖子上还戴着那条玛拉的项链。

“走吗？”

“走。”


End file.
